1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for managing digital communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies provide potentially large bandwidth for digital communication over existing telephone subscriber lines (referred to as loops and/or the copper plant). In particular, DSL systems can adjust to the characteristics of the subscriber line by using a discrete multitone (DMT) line code that assigns a number of bits to each tone (or sub-carrier), which can be adjusted to channel conditions as determined during training and initialization of the modems (typically transceivers that function as both transmitters and receivers) at each end of the subscriber line.
In communications systems employing vectoring techniques, the signals of multiple lines are jointly processed. Joint signal processing may take place either at the transmitter or at the receiver, or at both the transmitter and at the receiver. It is typical for vector-related joint signal processing techniques to include a matrix operation where a signal vector is multiplied by a unitary matrix. When the signal vector dimensions and/or unitary matrix dimensions are large, then this matrix operation has a high processing cost.
Systems, methods and techniques that provide a lower processing cost and an easily implemented matrix operation would represent a significant advancement in the art. Also, systems, methods and techniques that that can be easily integrated with controller modules likewise would represent a significant advancement in the art.